Dämonenfäule
"Dämonenfäule" ist das achte Kapitel der Chronik "The Age of Conquest", die auf dem Regelwerk Dungeons & Dragons 5e basiert. Die Gruppe hat es geschafft, die Bewohner von Pinehurst aus dem Bann der Satyrn zu befreien. Nachdem Sie von Vistan erfahren haben, wo genau die Satyrn herkamen, bricht die Gruppe auf, um der Bedrohung endgültig ein Ende zu setzen und eventuell einige der überlebenden Frauen des Dorfes zu retten. Die Rattenfänger steigen tief in die unterirdischen Gewölbe hinab und betreten ein heiliges Sanktum der Fey. Dort begegnen Sie einem gewaltigen Satyr, der sämtliche Frauen des Dorfes verschlungen hat. Die Gruppe tritt Ihm entgegen und enthüllt, nachdem Sie seine körperliche Form erfolgreich zerstört haben, die wahre Gestalt der Kreatur: Ein Bulezau, ein mächtiger Dämon und Seelensammler für den Herrn der Asche. Mit vereinten Kräften treten die Rattenfänger dem Monster entgegen, um seinen Untaten ein für alle Mal ein Ende zu setzen. Zwar sind Sie erfolgreich, doch Sie werden gewarnt, dass Ihr Sieg den Nachschub an Seelen für den Herrn der Asche unterbinden wird, was Dessen Aufmerksamkeit von nun an stärker auf die Gruppe lenken könnte. Handlung Als sich die Sonne schließlich über dem Dorf erneut erhebt, ist zum ersten Mal seit beinahe zwanzig Jahren der Zauber der Satyrn gebrochen. Meschugga, der sich nach all der Zeit schwer tut, sich an seinen richtigen Namen zu erinnern und der Rest der Dorfbewohner war über ewige Zeiten im Bann der Satyrn und kann sich nicht erinnern, was Er in all den Jahren getan hat. Als die Rattenfänger mit Ihm über den Ursprung des Bösen sprechen, erzählt Er Ihnen, dass Er einst Mitglied eines Zirkels von Druiden war, die über diesen Teil des Waldes gewacht haben, bis eines Tages die Satyrn kamen und Opfer forderten. Dabei waren es explizit die Frauen, die im Gegenzug für den Schutz der Waldgeister gegen Bedrohungen geopfert werden sollten. Meschugga berichtet der Gruppe von seiner ersten Begegnung mit den Satyrn während seiner Wanderungen durch den Wald. Da diese immer entlang der gleichen Strecke verliefen, kann Er sich sogar an die Stelle im Wald erinnern, die nahe eines Schreins der Waldgeister liegt. Er mutmaßt, dass die Frauen des Dorfes dorthin gebracht worden sind. Genau wie alle anderen Bewohner des Dorfes plagt Ihn die Schuld, seine eigene Frau an die Satyrn geopfert zu haben. Die Rattenfänger versprechen jedoch, der Bedrohung durch die Satyrn ein Ende zu setzen und die Frauen, die eventuell noch am Leben sind, zu retten. Während die Gruppe Vorbereitungen für den Marsch zu dem Schrein trifft, begibt sich Alec in die hiesige Schmiede. Der Schmied ist verzweifelt, da Er seine Tochter an die Waldgeister geopfert hatte. Sie war wohl das jüngste Opfer des Dorfes, da Sie erst unlängst das passende Alter erreicht hatte. Alec verspricht, alles zu tun, um das Mädchen zurück zu bringen. Der dankbare Schmied lässt Ihn die Schmiede benutzen und da Alec einst die Schmiedekunst von seinem Ziehvater Gorin erlernt hat, bietet Er nun Cale an, dessen einfache Lederkleidung mit Eisenplatten zu verstärken, um Ihm so besseren Schutz für kommende Kämpfe zu bieten. Cale nimmt das Angebot letztlich an und lässt sich von Alec eine verbesserte Lederrüstung anfertigen. Am nächsten Tag bricht die Gruppe in Richtung des Schreins auf, den Meschugga beschrieben hatte. Dank Adyra's Führung kann die Gruppe auch tatsächlich den Eingang in den unterirdischen Schrein ausfindig machen, etwas abseits von Meschugga's früherer Wanderroute. Der Pfad führt tief unter die Erde und zunächst zu einem Schrein, in dem die Rattenfänger in der Mitte eines Teiches eine Statue der Fey erblicken. Adyra klärt die Gruppe darüber auf, dass die Fey mystische Wesen des Waldes sind, jedoch eigentlich nicht bösartig. Die Satyrn zählen zu Ihnen, was deren Aktionen umso merkwürdiger macht. Adyra vermutet, dass andere, dunklere Kräfte, dahinter stehen könnten. Schließlich erreicht die Gruppe ein unterirdisches Gewölbe, das einem Schlachthaus ähnelt. Überall liegen Leichenteile und zerfetzte Körper, blutverschmierte Käfige zieren die Wände. Da jedoch ein Zauber auf dem Gewölbe liegt, erscheint dieser höllische Ort für Einige in der Gruppe, genauer Alec, Kolgar und Cale, wie eine Festtafel der leckersten Köstlichkeiten. Adyra und Vaira bleiben davon unbeeindruckt und sind entsetzt, als die drei Männer anfangen, von den Leichen zu essen, im festen Glauben, dass es sich dabei um köstliches Essen handelt. Nur kurz darauf erscheint ein Satyr von gewaltigen Ausmaßen aus dem hinteren Teil des Gewölbes, um sich den Rattenfängern zu stellen. Es zeigt sich, dass Er der Anführer ist, dem alle geopferten Frauen gebracht wurden. Offensichtlich hat Er sie dann schlicht aufgefressen, um seine eigene Masse und Macht zu mehren. Durch den Zauber der Höhle werden Alec und Cale jedoch abermals geblendet und sehen in der monströsen Kreatur eine Maid in Nöten. Kolgar durchschaut die Illusion nun und geht sofort zum Angriff über, woran Ihn Alec jedoch hindert. In seinen Augen versucht Kolgar eine wehrlose Frau zu töten. Beinahe kommt es zu einem ernsten Kampf zwischen den beiden Freunden, doch als Adyra von dem gewaltigen Satyr angegriffen wird, durchschauen auch Cale und Alec endlich die Illusion und erkennen, um was es sich hier wirklich handelt. Gemeinsam gehen die Rattenfänger zum Angriff auf das Monster über, doch bedingt durch das verfaulte Menschenfleisch, welches Alec und Cale gegessen haben, erleiden Sie eine üble Vergiftung und werden erheblich geschwächt. Kolgar bleibt davon jedoch unbeeindruckt, denn obgleich auch Er von dem Fleisch gegessen hat, hilft Ihm seine gewaltige Konstitution, die Fäulnis einfach zu ignorieren. Er geht zum Angriff auf das Monster über, unterstützt von Adyra und Vaira. Mit vereinten Kräften gelingt es der Gruppe schließlich, dem Satyr übel zuzusetzen. Alec entfesselt schließlich über seine Klinge einen Energieblitz, welcher den unvorbereiteten Satyr einfach mitten im Ansturm auf Ihn zerfetzt. Doch gerade als die Gruppe sich bereits in Sicherheit wiegt, entsteigt dem zerschundenen Körper der wahre Übeltäter: ein Bulezau, ein fauliger Dämon, der Pestilenz und Moder verbreitet. Er offenbart, dass Er über zwanzig Jahre seinem dämonischen Herrn die Seelen der Frauen geopfert hatte, während Er sich an deren Fleisch labte und gewaltige Kraft ansammelte. Die Satyrn wurden von Ihm als Gehilfen manipuliert, nachdem Er Ihren Schrein übernommen und entweiht hatte. Gemeinsam kämpft die Gruppe nun unter Aufbietung aller Kräfte gegen den Dämon, doch dessen Fäulnismagie setzt Ihnen übel zu. Kolgar's ausdauernde Konstitution ist es schließlich, welche den Bulezau zu Fall bringt, da der stoische Zwerg sich von dessen fauliger Magie nicht unterkriegen lässt. Als der Dämon sich bereits als Sieger wähnt, gelingt Kolgar ein Angriff auf dessen ungeschützten Körper und Er vernichtet die Kreatur schließlich. Mit seinem letzten Atemzug verkündet der Dämon schließlich, dass sein Meister, der "Herr der Asche", den Verlust von Nachschub an Seelen nicht ungesühnt lassen wird. Nachdem Sie das Monster gefällt haben, erforscht die geschwächte Gruppe das Gewölbe zur Gänze und entdeckt weitere Dutzende Leichen und blutige Käfige. Lediglich zwei der Frauen, die wohl erst kürzlich hergebracht wurden, sind noch am Leben. Eine davon ist jedoch zu schwer verwundet und stirbt noch in der Höhle. Die Andere, welche sich als die vermisste Tochter des Schmieds entpuppt, kann noch gerettet werden. Überdies plündert die Gruppe die Schätze des Bulezau, welche Er seinen Opfern abgenommen hatte. Darunter findet Alec einen magischen "Ring der Wärme", der besonders gegen Kälte jeglicher Art schützen kann. Adyra nimmt schließlich abermals die Gestalt eines Pferdes an, um die geschwächte Frau zu transportieren, ehe sich die siegreichen Helden zurück auf den Weg ins Dorf machen. Charakterauftritte Protagonisten * Alexasar Dayne * Kolgar Thoradin * Cale O'Lear * Vaira Brightwater * Adyra Mooncairn Antagonisten * Bulezau (Erstauftritt) * Herr der Asche (nur erwähnt) Nichtspielercharaktere * Vistan * Gorin Ironfist (nur erwähnt) * Namentlich unbekannter Schmied (Erstauftritt) * Tochter des Schmieds (Erstauftritt) Trivia * Es wird etabliert, dass Alec den Einsatz schädlicher Magie verabscheut, da Er dies für unwürdig hält. Ironischerweise erklärt Er dies in dem Moment, in dem Er erstmals gezwungen ist, "Führender Blitz" gegen einen Feind zu wirken. * Der erbeutete "Ring der Wärme" ist der erste magische Gegenstand innerhalb der Chronik, welcher der Gruppe in die Hände fällt. * Kolgar kann der Konsum von Menschenfleisch nichts anhaben, da Ihn seine Volksfähigkeit der "Zwergischen Widerstandskraft" davor bewahrt, vergiftet zu werden. * Der Bulezau spricht von seinem Meister, dem "Herr der Asche" und erwähnt damit erstmals den Namen des Dracolichs. Ironischerweise weiß die Gruppe zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht, dass es sich dabei um den gewaltigen untoten Drachen handelt, welchen Sie zuvor gesehen hatten.